


G-Shock Watch

by cozyboyjyc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A shit Ton of neon, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romance, horrible 90s fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozyboyjyc/pseuds/cozyboyjyc
Summary: “Let’s go to the arcade!”“No.”“Yes, you’re going!”“...”“So you are!”“I’m noooot,”“What if I give you my Kid’s Cuisine?”“Hmm, I’ll think about it if you throw in a Cosmic Brownie.”“Deal! See you at 3 and if you’re late I’m revoking your food and our friendship,”“Bye bitch!”- -The 90s Soonseok Fic you didn’t ask for.





	G-Shock Watch

Seokmin lets out an otherworldly screech and dashes towards Soonyoung at breakneck speed. Garish, neon orange Reebok pumps slam against the pavement. “Finally!” Seokmin wheezes out, folding over clutching at his knees. Soonyoung had paged him yesterday night and had forced the younger into going to the arcade with him.

“Let’s go to the arcade!”

“No.”

“Yes, you’re going!”

“...”

“So you are!”

“I’m noooot,”

“What if I give you my Kid’s Cuisine?”

“Hmm, I’ll think about it if you throw in a Cosmic Brownie.”

“Deal! See you at 3 and if you’re late I’m revoking your food and our friendship,”

“Bye bitch!”

Soonyoung warbles out an incoherent greeting, waving his hand lazily before letting it flop back to his side again. He smirks smugly, before shoving his hands into the pockets of his corduroy jacket and pulling out a single Cosmic Brownie. 

“You scammed me!” Seokmin hisses. The sense of betrayal trickles down his veins and into his poor, poor stomach.

Soonyoung cackles and apologizes with no sense of remorse what so ever. He throws Seokmin the half-squished brownie like a basketball player making a free throw. It’s over-exaggerated and hilariously out of form; his hands stay frozen in mid air as if someone had pressed pause on the VHS. The younger zips open his fanny pack and places it in. However, Seokmin’s eyes narrow down at Soonyoung’s wrist. Something seems weirdly off and he just can’t seem to put his finger on it yet. He continues to glare at Sooyoung’s offending wrist, his brain sifting and racking through any information. Soonyoung’s wrist did not look any different than it did the day before, funky slap bracelets adorned it as well as the usual G-Shock watch in the color bla-. It clicks.

“You got a new G-Shock Watch?” Seokmin gasps. The usual black watch was now replaced with a dazzling yellow and blue one; Seokmin was enamored. Most people knew about Seokmin’s blatant fixation of gaudy, harsh color-ways . And Soonyoung was no exception.

“Caaaaaan I wear it please?” Seokmin begs, his hands already wriggling down Soonyoung’s shoulder in an attempt to reach the watch.

“No!”

“Pleasssee?”

“I said no, Seok,” Soonyoung says, crossing his arms and shoving them under his armpits protectively. Seokmin whines pathetically and wrings his hands together, striving to make Soonyoung’s unyielding facade crumble into dust. Soonyoung turns his gaze away, determined that he will not fall for Seokmin’s insistent imploring.

“Ugh, c’mon Soonie,” pleads Seokmin, “I’ll do anything!” 

“Nope!”

“I’ll even let you have my Tamagotchi, he’s going on strong for 2 weeks!”

“You make a convincing deal, Seok, however, I must decline,” Soonyoung says loftily, picking under his nails in an attempt to look cool and unfazed. 

“Uhm, hold up, I....yes! I’ll give you a Dunkaroo!” beams Seokmin, his smile even more blinding than the stupid electric blue parachute pants he has on.

“I’m not going to be an enabler to your obvious neon kink!” Soonyoung exclaims as a last resort to defend himself against Seokmin’s smile. 

To be honest, the only reason Soonyoung had invited Seokmin out to the arcade was to finally confess his festering crush on him. However, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to with the way Seokmin is salivating over his new watch. Soonyoung had bought the new watch late last night, just so he can play with the chance that he would be able to woo Seokmin with his “newfound” sense of fashion. He didn’t think Seokmin would be that into the watch. At this point Seokmin seems to be more interested in taking off the watch rather than taking him out.

Seokmin scowls at the older in poorly-hidden anger and sadness. “You ate my Kid’s Cuisine, you heathen!” he wails, “Can I at least look at it please?”

“Christ, you’re so desperate just to see my watch huh?” Soonyoung hums.

Seokmin squirms in place, obviously in excitement. Soonyoung can feel the giddiness radiating off the younger in sonic waves. Soonyoung raises his arm as high as he possibly can and grins.

“Well, you can look at it if you can get it” voices out Soonyoung, before flailing his arm back and forth at inhuman speed. Seokmin stares wide-eyed at the strange, strange sight. Soonyoung knew that he won, a sense of pride boosted his already inflated ego. However, Soonyoung fails to notice the weird, unwavering stare Seokmin had. He was already too far gone into his abnormal actions.

Soonyoung squawks, “Hah! I bet you ca-.”

He’s cut off by a pair of soft lips against his, and he wasn’t surprised that they tasted like Bubblegum Lipsmackers because according to Seokmin, it’s the only chapstick he’s willing to use. On the other hand, he is extremely surprised by the fact that Seokmin is kissing him! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Soonyoung freezes, his arm decreases in speed and momentum. He’s so shocked, he doesn’t realize Seokmin’s fingers sneakily removing his watch. Seokmin continues to move his lips against the older and finally Soonyoung comes to his senses and kisses him back. His heart shivering and quaking violently. Heat rushes up to his cheeks and the back of his neck starts to burn. Soonyoung brings in his other hand to caress Seokmin’s insane cheekbones. He can’t believe it! Seokmin Lee is kissing Soonyoung Kwon! He involuntarily squeals against Seokmin’s lips in uncontrolled happinesses. 

Seokmin pushes off Soonyoung with a wet smack, a prideful leer adorns his slightly swollen lips. Soft pink lays against the apple of his cheek, and Soonyoung falls in love even more. “Bye!” Seokmin shouts before taking off at the speed of light; neon orange Reebok pumps slamming against the pavement once again. Soonyoung brings down his arm in confusion before noticing his watch is gone. 

“What the fuck, Seokmin!” Soonyoung screams. Seokmin was now at the intersection waving around a bright yellow and blue object as Soonyoung stands frozen in shock. 

He sees Seokmin cupping his hand around his mouth before howling, “Take me out on a date and I’ll think about it and maybe another Cosmic Brownie!”

Soonyoung immediately takes off in a sprint towards Seokmin who’s furiously slamming the  
push-to-walk button in major panic. 

Soonyoung screams back, “ THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A DATE, YOU THIEVING ASSHOLE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I spent the entirety of 3am writing this cause I was binge watching 90s sitcoms and I got really inspired, so enjoy haha <3


End file.
